


I'd Travel Across the Ocean for You

by Ollietheturtle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire Bashing, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Alix Kubdel, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Lê Chiến Kim, Gay Max Kanté, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lesbian Chloé Bourgeois, Lesbian Kagami Tsurugi, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Redemption, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Finds Out First, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Swears, Minor Character Death, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug), Poor Nino Lahiffe, Sad with a Happy Ending, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), The Author Regrets Nothing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollietheturtle/pseuds/Ollietheturtle
Summary: In this darker version of Miraculous Ladybug, Marinette was adopted by Tom and Sabine and they were horrible to her. She finally has a chance to escape only to find a note which ends up causing her great distraught, and she gets transported to a city in New Jersey named Gotham. There she learns who she really is and the dangers of not just other people, but she learns how dangerous she is as well.Minor work. In progress! <3
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Max Kanté & Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 102
Kudos: 329





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> Did I say I was taking a break. Yeah. Why? So I could write this. I hope you all enjoy. Updates will come soon. (I'm taking a short break from some of my other fanfictions at the moment)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this darker version of Miraculous Ladybug, Marinette was adopted by Tom and Sabine and they were horrible to her. She finally has a chance to escape only to find a note and being transported to a city in New Jersey named Gotham. There she learns who she really is and the dangers of not just other people, but she learns how dangerous she is as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! I now present to you: I'd Travel across the Ocean for You

_Dear Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain,_

  
  
  
  


_We’ve been watching you for awhile. Trying to figure out how to properly introduce ourselves. So you may call me...Jonathan Crane. You will not be introduced to my friends seeing that they are shy. You may have a lot of questions and I am unable to answer them, though you may find a surprise along with a couple of treats for your new...guest._

  
  
  


_Do as you please to the newest edition of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, but you_ **_must follow one rule_ ** _._

  
  
  


_Never let her find this, never let her discover what she is capable of. Me and my friends do not wish for her to come back to where we are located, she is too dangerous to be around, and if you report this to the police, I_ **_will not hesitate to hurt what you love most_ ** _...yourselves._

  
  


_Not super sincere,_

**** **_Jonathan Crane_ **

  
  
  
  


______________________________________________

  
  
  


Sabine and Tom read the letter with tired eyes. Both curious to what this letter meant. They read it over and over again, frantically looking around in every corner, shadow, and space.

  
  
  


They heard a whine coming from where they found the letter and were surprised to see a baby. 

  
  
  


She had beautiful _ice_ blue eyes. She looked to be around 16 months and her hair was already starting to grow in. 

  
  
  


Sabine and Tom were intrigued, but they didn’t want the baby. They never wanted a child, not now, not ever. They didn’t love each other, they were narcissists who were nothing but pride and lust filled. They got married for money. The bakery they ran was inherited from Sabine’s parents and the money they had came from Tom’s. 

  
  
  


_They both had problems._

  
  
  
  


Sabine suffered from drug use and over-excessive drinking habits. Tom was an alcoholic and would cheat on other girls all night, only for him to come home and do the same things he did with the girls to Sabine. But she didn’t care, because she did the exact same thing. 

  
  
  


Tom thought children were little devils and were only good for a couple things. _Cooking, cleaning, and obedience._

  
  


Sabine thought children were _sticky_ and nothing more than _slaves._

  
  
  
  


That was when Tom and Sabine both got an idea. _They could raise this child, make her do whatever they wanted._ It was _perfect_. 

  
  
  
  


She would do _everything and anything_ they told her to. It was official, they were going to raise this child, whether they liked it or not. 

  
  
  
  


They checked the letter for any sort of name but found nothing. That was when they decided to name her Marinette. Her name translated to “the sea” they named her Marinette for a reason. 

  
  
  


If she ever somehow managed to escape their clutches, they’d travel oceans across to find her and teach her how to be a _better daughter_. 

  
  
  
  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Marinette didn’t grow up surrounded by the best people. Her mother and father had high expectations for her and when she didn’t reach them she’d get scolded. Her father always came home drunk and her mother was always high. 

  
  
  


Marinette had to constantly be surrounded by the stench of tobacco and rum, causing her classmates to think she was trouble. Which ultimately caused Marinette to not have any friends. Of course she had Nino and Kim but she noticed that as she grew, their friendship started decreasing. 

  
  


Until one fateful day, when Marinette met Alya. Alya was nice, fierce, and bold. She was beautiful and wasn’t afraid to stand up to bullies. She was the best friend Marinette didn’t deserve. Marinette felt so lucky when she met Alya and she could tell they were going to be best friends. 

  
  
  


This was also the day where Marinette had received a red pair of earrings, or as the tiny creature in her room called them. “Miraculous” Marinette didn’t quite understand it and when she tried to she got a migraine. The “creature” in her room later explained that there was a great evil approaching and she now had the responsibility of stopping it. She was about to go into shut down mode when the creature said that she would have a partner. Which was a relief. 

  
  
  


Marinette thought that being a superhero would be horrible, and it was. Due to her parents she had to be extra careful in order to sneak off and chase an akuma or go on patrol. But luck was on her side because akuma’s mostly happened at school. However, as she grew older and more mature she became more obedient and closed off. She doesn’t know why-scratch that she knows exactly why. 

  
  
  


It was all because of a certain _Lila Rossi._

  
  
  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Lila Rossi came to Marinette’s school around a year after she had met Alya. Marinette thought she was pretty cool and nice at first, until Alya showed her interviewing Lila. It showed Lila laughing and saying that she knew the famous superheroine, _Ladybug_. 

  
  


Marinette didn’t want to talk to Lila after that. She had only encountered Lila a couple times after that. One of those instances being due to stalker-ish tendencies. She got rid of her crush a long time ago though. But this encounter sucked.

  
  
  


She saw Lila trying to make a move on her ex-crush and it was _disgusting_ . Everything was going smoothly until Adrien dropped his books on the floor. The red creature-Tikki said that she had seen one of his books before and needed a close look at it. So Marinette, not wanting to make Tikki sad, acquiesced and stole the book. Thus causing Lila to get akumatized. _Yippee_.

  
  
  
  
  


In the end Marinette de-akumatized Lila and tried to apologize to her when Lila had said they’d never be friends. The second time Marinette interacted with Lila was probably the worst encounter yet. 

  
  
  
  


Marinette could tell Lila was lying, and you know what they say about liars. Tell a lie once and all of your truths become questionable. Of course in this instance Lila lied no matter what. So when Marinette tried to call her out for, Lila had later cornered her in the bathroom, revealing what was underneath her mask. 

  
  


Lila had told her that Marinette was either with her or against her. When Marinette did not oblige, Lila had threatened to make her life a living hell and take all of her friends away. Of course Marinette had not believed this statement stating that she knew her friends and they would never betray her like that. 

  
  
  


Sadly, Marinette was _wrong_ . One by one, all of her friends got taken away from her, it was like her friends that were once beautiful cubs, became lions. Marinette was a _gazelle_ . A weak and naive gazelle. That was the day Marinette decided she didn’t want to be a gazelle, she wanted to be a _tardigrade_. Now that may seem weird but tardigrades were amazing.

  
  
  


Tardigrades better known as water bears or moss piglets are a phylum of water-dwelling micro-animals. Tardigrades can stand within more than 1,000 times more radiation than any other animal. They were hard to kill and could come back to life in a couple of instances. So yes, Marinette wanted to be a _tardigrade_ . She would be one, scratch that. _She already is_.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please critique this in the comments! Don't go easy on me though, I want to know what you really think! <3


	2. You are a monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He came here uninvited, tried to take advantage of her. What the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U.U u_u
> 
> TW: Some people might find this chapter triggering due to someone trying to take advantage of them.

Marinette had just returned home for her school when a foul stench littered the air. It smelled like remnants of marijuana, alcohol, and tobacco. Her mom was at the cashier serving customers, her eyes looked empty and her face easily said she didn’t want to work anymore. Her father was nowhere to be seen.  _ He must be upstairs _ . She greeted the daily customers and headed up the stairs.  _ I don’t get how customers can stand that awful smell!  _

  
  
  
  


Upon entering the living room she noticed two things. One, the fabrics and other materials were spread around the floor. Cut up and ripped. Two, her father sat on the couch, playing with a pocket knife while holding a bottle of beer.  _ Uh oh _ . 

  
  
  


“I thought me and your mother told you to stop wasting time with this shit.”

  
  


“I-I’m sorry father it won’t happen again.”

  
  


“You think I fucking believe that? You’re nothing more than a mistake.”   
  


  
  


Marinette tried to head up to her room but was stopped by her father. She tried to run back downstairs only for her father to grab her by her head. 

  
  


“Where do you think you’re going?”

“M-mother wanted-wanted me to help out in the bakery…”

  
  
  


He leans closer, and whispers in her ear. She’s shaking violently. 

  
  


“ It’s funny how you say you hate liars, yet you just lied to me right now. ”

  
  


“Father, I swear I would never lie to you.”   
  


“ But you  _ just did _ .”

  
  
  


Marinette’s father grabbed her shoulder and made her face him. His face consumed by a feral grin. Marinette could feel tears developing in the corners of her eyes. Her father grabbed her wrist. Pushing on her pulse  _ hard _ . She could feel her wrist starting to bruise and the tears started to pour down from her face. 

  
  
  


“You really shouldn’t lie to us  _ sweetheart _ , especially when your life is in  _ our hands. _ ” 

  
  


“Yes, father…”

  
  


“Good, now clean this up!”

  
  


“Yes...father…”   
  


  
  
  


Her father let go of her wrist and stomped off to his room, slamming the door shut. Marinette sat on the carpet and slowly picked up each and every piece of fabric. She could feel the warm water sliding down her cheeks to her neck, not bothering to wipe them. 

  
  
  


One she finished picking up all of the fabric she headed up to her room. Her room was not the room she wanted. It’s walls were painted a sickening grey. Bed was white and her comforters were black. Her balcony was the only part of the house that was really hers. 

  
  
  


The balcony had a beige hammock hanging from the brick of the building. She had a coffee table and what sat on it consisted of potted plants along with many chapter books. She had fairy light hanging from the old brick that still clung to the building.

  
  
  


Whenever Marinette had the free time she would spend her time on the balcony and read the books placed on the table. Marinette constantly had to work part-time at the bakery and she had to handle akumas and patrol as well, not forgetting to mention school. 

  
  
  


Marinette was about to climb up to the balcony when she remembered, her parents asked her to make dinner. She checked the time. The clock read 5:03. Marinette ran downstairs, full speed, rushing to get to the kitchen. Her parents had asked her to make Boeuf bourguignon. 

  
  
  
  


She cooked the boeuf bourguignon and made some cooked carrots and potatoes for the side. When she finished making everything she set the table, and cleaned up the kitchen. She called her parents down for dinner but got no response. She went upstairs and knocked on their bedroom door only to receive nothing but silence once again. 

  
  
  


Curiosity got the best of her and she opened the door. She was met with the sight of her mother passed out on the floor and her father nowhere to be seen. She knew that her mother would be cranky if Marinette woke her, so Marinette decided to store the boeuf bourguignon for later and let her mother sleep. 

  
  
  


It was around 8:46 when Marinette heard a tapping noise on her balcony’s door. To no surprise it was Chat Noir. When Marinette first started being Ladybug she thought Chat Noir was bearable. Sure he flirted with her at times, but at the end of the day he was still a mature superhero,right?

  
  
  


**_WRONG_ ** ! 

  
  
  
  


As both heroes got older they were supposed to be more mature. Chat Noir did not grow, he shrank. Not in size but in brain cells and attitude. He started getting more flirtatious with her, he started missing out on akuma fights. When Marinette did see him it was either him trying to ask Ladybug on a date, or it was Chat flirting with Marinette and complaining about  _ Ladybug. _

  
  
  


Marinette opened the balcony door and Chat dropped down onto her bed. Marinette was the guardian now and being the guardian ment you have to make certain choices. Marinette had to trust her instincts, and right now...her instincts were telling her to get the heck out of there. 

  
  
  


Marinette looked at Chat only to see his eyes blank. His eyes looked empty and sullen. She could see the corners of his mouth twitching slightly, as if he was trying to smile. She knows she should listen to her gut but something about Chat was  _ off _ and she needed to know why. 

  
  
  


“Chat...are you-are you okay?”

  
  


“I’m fine... _ M’lady _ .”

  
  


He figured it out! He knows Marinette is Ladybug. He knows! How! How long has he known? Why was he being so cryptid? What was wrong with him?!

  
  
  


“I-um-I have no idea what you’re talking about Chat…”

  
  


“Don’t lie to me M’lady. Don’t you understand what this means? We can finally be together!”

  
  


“Chat, you need to understand I don’t know what you’re talking about-really!”

  
  


“Just give my father your miraculous and we can live happily ever after!”

  
  


“Father..? Chat-what’s wrong with you?!”

  
  


“I know you love me.”   
  
  


“No I don’t!”   
  


“You wanna know how I know you do?”

  
  


“H-how…?”

  
  
  


Chat Noir stands up, towering over Marinette and de-transforms right in front of her. Marinette could not believe what she was seeing. Chat Noir had just taken off his transformation and was revealed to be none other than Marinette’s  _ ex-crush _ .  _ Adrien Agreste _ . 

  
  
  


“A-ADRIEN?!”

  
  
  


“What-what is going on-”   
  


  
  


Marinette was cut off by Adrien pushing her against the wall and kissing her. 

  
  
  


Marinette didn’t want this, she didn’t like Adrien, she didn’t like Chat Noir. She had to get out of this. She was trying her best to try and get away. 

  
  
  


Marinette squeaked and pushed his face away from hers. His face looked flushed. As if he was... _ high or drunk _ . 

  
  
  
  


“Adrien are you...high?”   
  


“Higher than a plane babe.”

  
  


“OH! I got this for you sweet cheeks.”

  
  
  
  
  


Adrien grabbed something wrapped in a cloth from his pocket. Marinette hesitantly took it from his hand and stared at the navy blue cloth. She was about to unwrap it when she felt something  _ wet _ . She turned the cloth over and saw the cloth turning into a dark purple. 

  
  
  


She slowly unwrapped the cloth and what she saw  _ horrified  _ her. The object that was in the cloth was a single brooch in the shape of an X and a purple circle in the middle. It was covered in  _ blood _ . 

  
  
  


“I was just kidding about the father, miraculous thing earlier! Now that he’s gone though…”

  
  


  
  
  
  



	3. Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She kicked ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might actually be able to finish this story in a couple days!

Marinette was going to  _ skin a chat _ . He killed Hawk Moth/Gabriel! He tried to take advantage of Marinette! Also, he was  _ high _ ! Sure he was only a year younger than the legal age, but still! Marinette looked at Adrien, searching his eyes. Searching for any type of emotion. But his face was just...blank. 

  
  
  


Out of pure anger Marinette smacked Adrien.  _ Hard.  _ Adrien stumbled back in surprise and cradled his cheek. Marinette walked towards him and kicked him in the shin. Causing him to fall on the ground. Marinette punched him in the face until he passed out. She climbed her balcony and brought him up onto the hammock.

  
  
  


Marinette went back into her room and frantically started to pack her things. Her phone, her clothes, her ID, her wallet, and her utilities as well. She couldn’t stay here. Her parents were horrible to her. Her friends were toxic. She was too stressed. 

  
  
  


She grabbed the miraculous box and took out Kaalki’s glasses. She went back up to the balcony and slipped the ring off of Adriens finger. Going back into her room she put on the ring and saw Plagg appear in front of her. His face filled with guilt and shame.

  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry pigtails.”   
  


“Plagg, it’s okay, you tried to stop him and that’s what matters most.” 

  
  
  


Marinette fed Kaalki, Tikki, and Plagg. She grabbed the brooches that were still wrapped in the cloth and put them back in the miraculous box. Marinette took one final glance at her room.

  
  
  
  
  


“Kaalki teleport me please.”   
  


“Where to Guardian?”

  
  


“Anywhere that’s safer than here.”   
  


  
  


Kaalki opened the bright blue portal, knowing what awaited Marinette on the other side. Her home.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Kaalki can you keep this open for a moment?”

“Of course.”

  
  
  
  


Marinette went back downstairs and grabbed a sticky note. She would fake her own death. Start a new life! She was about to place the note on the counter, when she tripped. Her elbow landed right on the corner of a mirror. That promptly caused her elbow to get cut and a single paper to fly out of the corner of the mirror.

  
  
  
  
  


“Shit! OW, OW, OW!”

  
  


“Tikki can you get a bandaid?- what’s this?”

  
  
  
  


Marinette picked up a piece of paper and scanned it over. She could feel her eyes start to water. 

  
  
  


_ Dear Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, _

  
  
  
  


_ We’ve been watching you for awhile. Trying to figure out how to properly introduce ourselves. So you may call me...Jonathan Crane. You will not be introduced to my friends seeing that they are shy. You may have a lot of questions and I am unable to answer them, though you may find a surprise along with a couple of treats for your new...guest.  _

  
  
  


_ Do as you please to the newest edition of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, but you  _ **_must follow one rule_ ** _.  _

  
  
  


_ Never let her find this, never let her discover what she is capable of. Me and my friends do not wish for her to come back to where we are located, she is too dangerous to be around, and if you report this to the police, I  _ **_will not hesitate to hurt what you love most_ ** _...yourselves. _

  
  


_ Not super sincere, _

__ **** **_Jonathan Crane_ **

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Her whole life was a lie. She was adopted, she was abandoned, given away,  _ discarded _ . Why did the note say she was dangerous? Sure she was clumsy, but  _ dangerous?! _ There must’ve been some mistake! 

  
  
  
  


Tom and Sabine don’t want her and neither do her real parents. She was bleeding, on the floor, crying. 

  
  
  


“Guardian, we must leave before the portal closes.”   
  


“Y-yeah…”   
  
  


Marinette slowly got up from the floor and stalked up to her room. Crushing the note in her hands, she stepped into the portal, not knowing where it took her. 

  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Opening her eyes, Marinette was surprised. It was nothing like Paris. It was raining and the skies were gloomy. The rain sounded like shards of glass hitting stone as it fell onto the concrete. There were buildings everywhere. Not houses, apartments or workplaces. 

  
  
  


Having only a hoodie to protect herself and utilities, she wrapped her arms around each other and pulled up her hood. She slowly started walking on the streets, maybe they had a homeless shelter or something here? It looked to be about 4:00 AM. She wondered where she was.

  
  
  
  


Everything was going smoothly when she got pulled into an alleyway, and got knocked out.

  
  
  
  


_ Oh shit.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

  
  
  
  


Marinette awoke to the sound of what sounded like a man responding to questions.

  
  
  
  


“OnlyinGotham23456 asked, why are you broadcasting live? Oh! Well I have finally found a new toy!”

  
  
  
  


Toy? Live? Marinette sat up to see a huge Tv with the news playing a broadcast and a man with green hair on his phone...broadcasting live.  _ Oh _ .  _ Fuck.  _

  
  



	4. Split

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could feel it. When her mind changed and she looked at the world in a completely different point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! It took me so long to write this chapter! (girl it's been 2 days chill tf out)
> 
> School is keeping me busy. But if I'm lucky I should finish this story in a couple days (maybe weeks)
> 
> My other fanfictions are getting chapters pre-written so I won't update those for a while, but when I do...a storm of chapters is coming. I think I might be able to post a chapter for my other story today too though!

Alright, Marinette was in Gotham...good to know. Bad news, she is on the News. (so much for faking her own death)

  
  
  


Even more bad news, she was in Gotham. Her class had talked about it before. It was where the famous Bruce Wayne lived, along with many vigilanties and villains. Marinette just so happened to be near the Joker at the moment. One of the most dangerous villains. So this could go one of two ways. 

  
  


  1. Marinette pummels Joker and escapes.



  
  


  1. The vigilanties come save her.



  
  
  
  
  


Marinette being the stubborn girl she is, went with the former. Marinette knew it was dangerous and all. But she has had a _very_ bad day and she did not have time to deal with this. You could throw Marinette into a vat of acid and she’d just accept her death. 

  
  


Marinette’s train of thought was lost when the Joker snapped her out of her daydreams. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Are you even listening?!”

  
  
  


“Hm…?”

  
  
  


“That paper you’re holding, let me see it.”

  
  
  


Oh, she was still holding onto the letter this _Jonathan Crane_ had sent her adoptive parents. She could give it to Joker, but she knew that he would probably start bombarding her with questions.   
  


  
  
  
  


“...No”

  
  


“What do you mean no?! You’re on the News, I’m gonna tortue you...and you just say no?!”

  
  
  


Joker made a beeline for the letter and Marinette quickly rolled out of the way. So he was gonna fight her for it. Marinette, not wanting to die, kept dodging his attacks and put on a poker face. Everything was going good until he pushed her into a vat of acid.Marinette takes back what she said earlier.

  
  
  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Waynes were many things. From billionaires to vigilanties, it was like a never-ending surprise. Of course they had issues, but many _normal_ families did. But that’s the thing, the Waynes were not normal. 

  
  
  
  


Bruce Wayne has had to deal with him and the rest of his family members get injured right in front of his eyes.

  
  


Dick Grayson has had to deal with the guilt of not being able to properly be there for his family.

  
  


Jason Todd had to deal with the fact that the more family members he had, the more he would have to protect them. Causing him to constantly hope none of his siblings got hurt.

  
  


Tim Drake had to deal with the loneliness he felt when he couldn’t spend time with his family due to work.

  
  
  


Cassandra Cain had to deal with the harsh memories of her past.

  
  
  


Damian Wayne had to deal with the feeling that he’d never make his father proud. 

  
  
  
  


All of these problems threatened to tear the family apart. Somehow, they were all still together. They all loved each other even if they didn’t show it. 

  
  
  
  
  


It was a normal night. They were patrolling the streets of Gotham and at around 4:38 AM Commissioner Gordon and Oracle called both of them, stating that a woman reported to have seen a kid get kidnapped by Joker. The Bats scoured the city but found nothing. So they went back to the Manor and turned on the news to try and figure out more about this Joker problem. 

  
  
  
  


That was when an emergency news broadcast started to play.

  
  
  
  
  


“I’m Sally Parker, reporting live. The Joker has just gone live online, we’ll play the livestream now.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hello Bats, Vegans, Copyright clowns, dumb thievies, and the rest of Gotham.”

  
  
  


“Today we are here due to-OH! Gotham23456 asked, why are you broadcasting live? Oh! Well I have finally found a new toy!”

  
  
  


The live footage then shows Joker moving out of the screen and it shows a young girl. Presumably around the age of 12 or 13, laying on a worn out table. Half of her face was covered due to her bangs so you could only see her mouth. She was unconscious and holding a paper in her hand. 

  
  
  


At that moment she started to stir and cracked her eyes open. She was clearly lost in her train of thought when Joker came back into frame and started asking to see what paper she was holding. To the Waynes surprise, she said no. Which led Joker to pushing her into a vat of acid. 

  
  
  
  


That was when the Waynes decided enough was enough. They would find this girl, help her, put Joker in Arkham, and hope that this little girl did not end up like him.

  
  
  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Dying. Floating. Breathing. Living. Dying. These words flashed through Marinette’s mind like an epiphany of realization. Marinette had spent her entire life. _Fighting_. Fighting every day. She had spent her entire life, being afraid yet brave at the same time. She never showed bravery except for when she was Ladybug. She wasn’t some helpless girl you could just throw around. Play her like a doll. Take advantage of her. No. She was better than any person who did that will ever be. 

  
  
  
  


She cracked her eyes open and saw a pale green water. Today was the day she no longer let people treat her like this. With all of her might she swam up to the surface. Her eyes burned along with her entire body. Like needles were being pricked into her skin. But she had to ignore it. Something about her changed, whether it be her mind or something completely different. She would get out of this, alive. 

  
  
  
  


Looking up, she could clearly see the Joker looking at her with his eyebrows raised. She just glared back at him. A look of determination in her eyes. She climbed out of the large vat and started walking. Walking up the stairs. Walking towards the table that held many weapons. She was going to grab one when her hand froze. 

  
  
  
  


_What’s the point of using weapons? She was better than this._ Her thoughts were torn down when Joker said something that set her off.

  
  
  


“I wonder where your parents are right now.”

  
  
  


All of a sudden, Marinette’s eyes changed into a sickly black. No white, no blue, no gray. Just. plain. black.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Criticize me. Criticize me. CRITICIZE ME I NEED ADVICE
> 
> Oh and the vegan, copyright clown, and thief part was an omage to the sirens


	5. Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knew he messed up. He would help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehhehehehe I might actually finish this, this week!

~Flashback~

  
  
  


_ “Aw, isn’t she so cute!” _

  
  
  


_ “She really is…” _

  
  


_ “One day she’s gonna grow up and be just like her father!” _ _   
  
_

_ “I hope not.” _ _   
  
_

  
  


_ “Hey! You’re just trying to show people that you aren’t that scared and traumatized little kid anymore.” _

  
  
  


_ “I guess that is true.” _

  
  
  


_ “What’s on your mind?” _ _   
  
_

_ “Have you ever thought about settling down? What if I stopped this business and we lived on a farm or something.” _

  
  
  


_ “You would really just leave this life?” _ _   
  
_

_ “For our Maria it’s worth it.” _

  
  
  


_ Maria started to cry. She needed her milk bottle. _

  
  


_ “Oh. Dear, can you take Maria for a second?”  _

  
  


_ “Of course.” _ _   
  
_

  
  


_ He grabbed Maria and placed her down on the couch. The longer her mother took the louder and more aggressive Maria cried. Until there was just silence. No crying, no whining, peace and quiet.  _

  
  
  


_ “I can’t find her bottle!” _ _   
  
_

  
  


_ “Are you sure it’s not in the kitchen-” _ _   
_ _   
  
_

_ Maria started to cry louder than ever before. The noise hurt her parents' eardrums and her eyes started to turn a charcoal black. Soon enough Maria was floating in the air, objects crashing around the room. _

  
  
  
  


_ “I didn’t think she’d get her powers this early!” _

  
  


_ “Babe! I know you were excited but don’t get too close! She could be dangerous.” _ _   
_ _   
  
_

_ “Are you serious?! Our baby would never hurt a fly!-” _

  
  


_ “...sweetie?” _ _   
  
_

  
  


_ His voice cracked. His beautiful wife went limp in his arms. Maria had sent a knife flying right into his wife’s abdomen. Dark smoke surrounded Maria and eventually, her eyes that were once filled with sins, now looked bright and angelic. But he knew...his baby was dangerous. _

  
  
  


_ He looked at Maria and back at his now dead wife on the floor. He called up his friends, his voice cracking every time he mentioned his wife. They all decided they would get rid of Maria. But they couldn’t kill a baby. So they settled for the next best thing. They looked into orphanages and adoption centers but all of them were either way too expensive or they would treat the children horribly.  _

  
  
  


_ He hated being near Maria. She had killed his love. His life. Until one day, he had found a post. Tom and Sabine were their names. It was Sabine’s birthday and she was turning twenty-eight. He checked their page and he came across another post. They couldn’t have children.  _

  
  
  


**_They didn’t want one either_ ** _. _

  
  
  


_ It was perfect. He called up his friends and told them all about it. The friends were hesitant at first, but they eventually acquiesced. What all of the friends including the father had failed to notice though, was that these people wore a mask of lies. What hid underneath were nothing more than horrible, and gruesome people. But Maria’s father didn’t know that.  _

  
  
  


_ Him and his friends traveled to Paris and soon watched how the family treated their customers. They seemed nice enough. Though it was obvious both of them were narcissists. One day Maria’s father had gotten sick of her whining, so he wrote a letter.  _

  
  
  
  


_ Dear Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain, _

  
  
  
  


_ We’ve been watching you for awhile. Trying to figure out how to properly introduce ourselves. So you may call me...Jonathan Crane. You will not be introduced to my friends seeing that they are shy. You may have a lot of questions and I am unable to answer them, though you may find a surprise along with a couple of treats for your new...guest.  _

  
  
  


_ Do as you please to the newest edition of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, but you  _ **_must follow one rule_ ** _.  _

  
  
  


_ Never let her find this, never let her discover what she is capable of. Me and my friends do not wish for her to come back to where we are located, she is too dangerous to be around, and if you report this to the police, I  _ **_will not hesitate to hurt what you love most_ ** _...yourselves. _

  
  


_ Not super sincere, _

__ **** **_Jonathan Crane_ **

  
  
  
  


_ Just like that, he left Maria at the front door of the bakery along with the note and her milk bottle. He didn’t tell them what her name was, everyone has their reasons for naming their children. He had named her Maria because of his wife’s love of the sea and her temper. The name Maria meant “sea of bitterness” or “rebellion” part of her name was also an omage to the fact that him and all of his friends had rebelled against Gotham and became like this.  _

  
  
  
  


_ ~end flashback~ _

  
  
  
  


He woke up with a gasp. Trying to catch his breath he started to slowly count backwards. Soon enough his breathing evened out and he was able to calm down a bit. He did not have time to remember those... _ memories _ . In a dream no less. 

  
  
  


He slowly got up from his bed and walked over to where his cell door was. Looking out at the clock it was roughly time to wake up anyway. He passed the guards and they gave him a suspicious look. 

  
  
  


“Relax, I’m getting a glass of water.”   
  


For safety measures two guards accompanied him to the cafeteria. After getting his water he sat at one of the tables and watched the news. He spit out his water when he saw what this hostage did after getting out of the acid Joker and kindly pushed her in. He’d know those eyes anywhere. He saw them everyday, they haunted his dreams and made him have loads of regret on his shoulders. 

  
  


But those were also the eyes of a killer. But that was his daughter, he could recognize her ash hair and blue eyes in a large crowd. Standing up, he made an excuse to go to the bathroom. Both of the guards failed to notice him pickpocketing one of them. 

  
  
  


He knows he made mistakes, he knows what he did was wrong, he knows it all. He thinks about it everyday. But gosh, although he didn’t want her, he would do  _ anything  _ to keep Mr.GigglesWorth away from his daughter.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to start something. Comment your name (first name only) and I'll tell you what it really means!


	6. Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She woke up in an unknown place and doesn't remember what happened with the Joker. Meanwhile the Bats are trying to find clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAGHHH so sorry for the long wait! I got major writer's block this week and let me tell you...IT ISN'T FUN! Not forgetting to mention I'm prone to migraines so that's fun. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter but I hope you guys like it! Also, don't forget to check out my friends fanfiction: "Gotham's Salty WIP" I definitely recommend it! 
> 
> For my other fanfictions I'm currently writing new chapters for ALL OF THEM so you can imagine the struggle (I hope) The new chapter for "I was Raised to Smile" should come out later tonight. Meanwhile, for "Dating Sucks" that will take a while because I'm pre-writing it's chapters so hope you don't mind! When I do update that though, you bet I will be spamming AO3 with all new chapters! 
> 
> Without further ado, Chapter 6 of "I'd Travel Across the Ocean for You" ❣

The Bats were exhausted. They were currently in the Batcave, trying to track down wherever Joker and that girl was. They guessed it was somewhere in the dangerously radiated area of Gotham to Crime alley. They almost had the location when Red Hood told them to turn on the news.

  
  
  


Turning it on, the Bats saw this girl's eyes turn black.  _ Pitch  _ black. She charged at the Joker and smacked right on his cheekbone. She started swearing at him in French, the Bats didn’t know if this was a side effect of the acid, or if she was possessed. 

  
  
  


“Enfoiré! Ma journée a été merdique! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un connard comme toi pour aggraver les choses!”

  
  
  


The girl was screaming and hitting Joker as hard as she could. The Joker kept laughing and started fighting her as well. Things were getting bloody and both of them were getting tired. All of a sudden the Bats watched as a blur passed by the live stream and it grabbed the girl and knocked Joker out. 

  
  
  


The Bats saw as the blur slowly appeared to be human. It calmed the girl down and sprayed something in her face. Her eyes slowly turned back to normal and then she passed out. Sadly they couldn’t see her face clearly. The person got up and tied up Joker. The person then picked up the letter and ended the live stream. 

  
  
  
  


That was something they’d need to look into.

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Marinette woke up again, a bright light temporarily blinding her. She used her hand to cover her face. Her vision was blurry, she felt dizzy, and she had no idea what happened. All she knew was that she had a headache. She could hear faint voices of someone talking.

  
  
  


“...e…….ou…..su..e…..sh…’s…..oka…..y?....”

  
  


“I….alrea…..to…..u…..ts…..ine…”

  
  


“I kn...ow….you….don’t trust ever since what happened with Anne, but you can’t keep doing this.”

  
  


“You don’t think I know that?! I don’t want her! Daughter or not she killed Anne!”

  
  


“Oh please, that was 17 years ago!”

  
  
  


Marinette could feel the tension in the room. Whoever this “Anne” person was seemed very important to this man. Wait..daughter? As in her? She stayed still.

  
  
  


“Look Jonathan, I know that you…”   
  


Marinette closed her eyes. She wasn’t even listening to the conversation anymore. Tears started to spill from her cheeks and she did her best to silently cry. She had found her biological father, but he didn’t want her. Yet he saved her from Joker. He could’ve died, and yet he saved her anyway.

  
  
  
  
  


Marinette slowly sat up. Pain rushed to her head, causing her to groan in pain. She could feel her father’s eyes on her, but it didn’t matter at the moment due to the immense pain she was feeling. 

  
  
  


“What the hell happened?”

  
  
  


In one swift movement, The Riddler it seems? Turned off the Tv that was replaying what had happened with the Joker. 

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


After Scarecrow (Jonathan Crane) had gotten out of Arkham and saved Maria, he called his friends and told them to meet him at the lounge. He had set her down on one of the couches and all of his friends looked at him like he was crazy. 

  
  
  


The person who took most interest though, was Maria’s adopted brother, Allen Crane. Jonathan had found him alone in the cold, but he wasn’t afraid. So Allen piqued Jonathans interest and Jonathan eventually took him in.~

  
  


Really all of the kids took interest in Maria. Allen Crane and Norman Fries looked at her with curious eyes. Eventually, Edward Nygma (Riddler) decided to throw everyone out and take Maria and Scarecrow up into the bedroom because Edward needed to know what was going on

  
  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  


Which led to now. Maria-Marinette was sitting on the downstairs couch being bombarded with questions. 

  
  
  
  


How old are you? 17. WHAT? You’re so tiny!

What’s your name? Marinette. Ma-ri-nette?. Yes. 

Do you feel anything after being pushed into the vat of acid? Yes. What? Anger, annoyance, sadness. Mostly anger and I have a headache as well. 

  
  


...That’s not good. 

  
  
  
  


__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


The Bats were trying their hardest to find out who the girl and blurry savior in that live stream was, sadly, so far...No results had come up. They had tried facial recognition, voice matching, tracking, EVERYTHING! Yet they couldn’t get any leads, nor any clues to who these people were. So they had to do the only reasonable thing. They had to visit the Joker. 

  
  
  
  


They set off to the Joker’s warehouse, the police weren’t called earlier so it was likely that he was still there. They traveled by roof just in case any muggings were going on. Luckily none were. Eventually they arrived at the wretched place. The warehouse looked worn out and like it could fall at any moment. 

  
  
  
  


The Bats walked up to the entryway and stormed in. Each getting into defensive positions in case any of Joker’s goons came at them. To their surprise, no one came at them. The silence surrounding them was eerie and they all felt some sort of negative energy clouding the area. They searched the place, looking for any trace of the Joker, his goons, the girl, or the “hero” that presumably saved her. 

  
  


They went into the last room and there lying on the floor, was Joker.  _ The dirty bastard. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for what Mari was screaming: "Motherfucker! My day has been shitty! I don't need an asshole like you to make things worse!
> 
> If you have any questions about me or my writing don't hesitate to ask! I love answering your questions! 
> 
> Much love and writer's block,
> 
> Ollietheturtle <3


	7. A disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So sorry for not updating but life happened and writer's block happened and I finally finished another one of my stories yada yada. Anyways! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! <3

Marinette had learned why it was so bad that she had a headache after falling into acid. She knew that she had changed a bit after falling. Her personality was a little bit more...short-tempered and she got irritated easilier. Of course, Marinette just thought she was going through puberty or something. But, sadly, she wasn’t. Turns out her brain was just discombobulated. So in other words, her mind was fractured. She was still sane, she was just more hot-headed and got more violent when she was angry. 

  
  
  


The rogues she was currently with shared their concerns but she brushed it off. She wasn’t used to all of the attention and she was quickly becoming flustered or annoyed. Eventually, she convinced her father to drive her to a hotel so she could sleep and rest. Hopefully, she’d eventually find a good apartment or house to buy/rent. 

  
  
  


“Alright Maria-Marinette, here we are.”

“Thanks! Do you mind if I ask you something…?”

“Not at all.”

“Why’d you call me Maria?”   
  


“I-you know what...it’s getting late, you should go rest.”

“But-”   
  


“I have things to do you know.”

“-Right...bye.”

“Bye.”   
  


  
  


Exiting the car, Marinette looked up at the hotel, the outside of it made it look like it was beaten and bruised, but the inside looked like a ballroom. The hallways were pristine and organized. The walls were a beautiful beige and the floor was a soft carpet. Marinette felt like she was in heaven. 

  
  


Walking up to the receptionist, she started discussing how much she’d have to pay each night and luckily, she only had to pay about 141 dollars a night and thanks to her job as NeTi (fashion designer name) she had lots of money from her commissions. 

  
  


Of course, it’d take some time before she would be able to actually buy a house, but she wasn’t worried about that right now. She just wondered whether or not she should let her biological father into her life right now. 

  
  
  
  


On one hand, she could finally get some closure, but on the other hand...She was tired and couldn’t properly think straight at the moment. She decided it’d be good to sleep for the night and think about this later. 

  
  


She had found her luggage in the street earlier, luckily nothing was stolen. 

  
  
  


She unpacked and got ready for bed. Once her head hit the pillow her body slowly started to drift off into the sweet sounds of silence until she was asleep.

  
  


____________________________________________

  
  
  
  


The Bats had taken Joker back to the cave and restrained him so that he could answer their questions. 

  
  


But of course, this being the Joker, it was not that easy.

  
  
  
  


“So, what do I owe this honour to? HAHAHAHA!” The Joker laughed maniacally as if this was all a big joke. 

  
  


“Oh, come on you asshat. Just answer our questions.” Red Hood was fed up. Obviously. 

  
  


“Haha...and what would your questions be?” Joker responded with a sly grin.

“Who was that girl?”

“What girl? The little Wayne looking brat? Please, how the hell do I know? Hehe, for all I know that girl could be a Wayne!”

  
  
  


“...A Wayne?” Red Robin didn’t understand, there definitely weren’t any kiddos running around. 

  
  
  


“OH! YES! Bruce-y is back at it again! He’s probably getting it on-”

  
  


“No! NO, NO!” Robin was not one for these kinds of talks.

  
  


“HAHAHAHA! Please! I’m obviously joking!” Joker laughed hard. 

  
  


“You...are?” Batman asked, slightly confused to what was going on.

  
  


“NO! I don’t know if she’s a Wayne or not you imbeciles! HAHAHA!” Joker was getting impatient and so were the Bats. 

  
  


“You know what? Because of your  _ help _ you get a one way ticket to Arkham Asylum!” Red Hood hated the smug grin Joker had, so he was quick to wipe it off. 

  
  


“Aww! And here I thought you actually liked me!”

  
  
  


“Yeah, yeah. Shut up.”

  
  
  


The Bats drove back out and brought Joker to Arkham. Hopefully he wouldn’t escape  _ this time _ . 

  
  
  
  
  


____________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Marinette woke up to the shimmering sunlight, peeking in through the hotel blinds.

  
  


She stood up and stretched her arms and legs. Satisfied after hearing a cracking sound. She put on her slippers and opened her windows. 

  
  
  


Looking out the windows she could see the oncoming traffic, the people rushing to get somewhere in the street, the foggy skies. 

  
  


It somehow looked quite peaceful in the morning. Maybe Gotham wouldn’t be so bad after all. 

  
  


Marinette headed into the bathroom and grabbed the outfit she wanted to wear. She took a shower and proceeded to change in the bathroom. 

  
  
  


Her outfit consisted of a striped sweater with white, blue, pink ,and orange along with high waisted jeans and brown combat boots. Her hair was styled in low space buns and she wore Kaalki’s sunglasses on the top of her head, much like Chloe. 

  
  


Marinette decided she should wear the turtle miraculous as well, should anything happen. But Marinette didn’t want anyone to know that she was in Gotham, so she decided that she should make the Turtle Miraculous appear to be a necklace instead. 

  
  


She decided that her outfit was good enough and so she grabbed her purse and headed out of her hotel room to go and explore the city. 

  
  
  
  


____________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Jason was a bit on edge because of the Joker from yesterday. He didn’t want any of the pit madness to rise up so he decided it’d be best if he went out and got some fresh air. 

  
  


Well not really  _ fresh _ air, but he needed space to breathe. He hoped that there would be some kind of douche dumb enough to try and steal something in mid-day, just for the purpose of taking his anger out and beating that person to a pulp. 

  
  


He was walking along the street, whistling. The street wasn’t that busy at the moment until Jason felt someone bump into him, and knock him over, which by the way is a very hard thing to do. 

  
  


He rubbed his head, still on the ground. He was about to chew whoever had the audacity to knock him over, when all of a sudden he heard a high-pitched voice start rapidly apologizing in French to English, to French again. 

  
  
  


“Oh merde! I am really sorry! Est-ce que ça va? You are not hurt, n’est -ce pas? Tell me I didn’t give you a concussion! Hello? Oh mon dieu! Il ne repond pas! J’AI PRATIQUEMENT TUÉ QUELQU'UN! This is a disaster! A DISASTER!” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW this is the necklace: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/475200198184810201/
> 
> Oh! Don't forget to join my discord! 
> 
> https://discord.gg/j3ss6s


	8. Pseudo-siblings and a...dead man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not dead. I might be dead. Anyways, I have recently got into the BNHA fandom which means I' currently pre-writing a good old fic for that fandom, I have no idea when it will come out but it is partly the reason why I have not updated but I'm also just lazy. 
> 
> Go check out @Illyrilex because her writing is very underrated, that is all, goodbye.
> 
> PostScript-check out my other storie "It's a War"

Okay, so apparently this little bean of a human was named Maria. At least that’s what she told Jason. To be fair though, she knew Gotham was dangerous and she was not going to be taking any chances, let alone give someone her real name. 

After knocking him over and having a mini breakdown Marinette helped up Jason and he decided that she was adorable and would now be his little pseudo-sibling. 

They walked down the streets of Gotham awkwardly until Jason decided to recommend a place to eat. Marinette, not wanting to turn him down, happily obliged! 

  
  


“So what do you recommend I get from here?” Marinette asked Jason with a bit of hesitance. 

  
  


“Hmm...You should definitely try the Pizza, it’s basically a necessity when in Gotham!” 

“Pizza sounds good!”

  
  


Jason and Marinette walked towards the pizza place with happy smiles. Both of them craving the cheesy delicacy. 

Arriving at the building they walked inside and Marinette had stars in her eyes. 

  
  


“Wow! Pizza places here are much more different than Paris…”

“Oh. Really?”   
  


“Yep! In Paris the Pizza places look a lot more fancy, usually there will be some little flowers on the outside of the building and it will be really pretty!”

“Hm, maybe I should move to Paris…”

“Haha! Trust me you do not want to do that! Pizza Pino is almost always booked!” 

  
  


Jason and Marinette both sat down in a booth in the far left corner and decided to order a deep-dish pizza. When it arrived Jason and Marinette quickly thanked the waiter and started diving into the food. 

They talked and joked and for once Marinette actually felt  _ cared _ for. Her “family” never joked with her, nor did her “friends” ever go out to places with her. This feeling of being cared for felt good. Marinette wished it was always like this. 

  
  


Jason eventually started talking about his family. He mentioned how his brothers were supposedly “little shits” and his father was not that good at well…”everything.” He also mentioned how his butler, Alfred, was the one of the wisest people in the world. 

  
  


After they ate Jason and Marinette stood outside the pizza place, wondering what to do next. 

  
  
  
  


“...So...what should we do now?”

“...”

“Jason?”   
  


“Jason?- What the?”

  
  
  


Jason was nowhere to be found and in his place was a man who looked  _ very _ close to passing out. At that moment all Marinette could wonder, was where her new “sibling” had gone and who this “dead” looking man is. 

  
  


The man had heavy eyebags and his mouth was slightly open, drool slowly coming out of it. If Marinette didn’t know any better, she’d think this man was on drugs. But no, he just seemed to be very tired. Hence the  _ 20ml looking coffee cup _ that the man held to his chest like a lifeline. 

Cautiously Marinette decided to say hello to him and possibly figure out what happened to Jason.

  
  


“...Uhm...Hi?”

“...meh…”

“I’m sorry?”

“...coffee…” 

“...Coffee?”   
  


“...mhm…”

“But, you have coffee…?”

“...it’s empty...though…”

“I...see…”

  
  


It was obvious that this dude was tired.  _ Deathly _ tired at that. Marinette wasn’t sure what to do and frankly she was scared to try to wake the man up from his...weird daydream land…

  
  


All of a sudden the man snapped out of his stupor and faced Marinette with wide blood-shot eyes. He stared at her for a good 2 minutes till’ he spoke.

  
  
  


“JASON!”

“How do you know Jason…?”

“JASON! HE’S MY BROTHER, HE DRANK MY COFFEE!”

“Oh...where did he go…?”

“HE PROBABLY WENT BACK INTO THAT PIZZA PLACE TO HIDE!”

“...Uh-huh...okay then…”

Marinette didn’t know what to do. Was this really Jason’s brother? Marinette could obviously tell he was probably talking about the same Jason, he had told her that he was a prankster…

But, why did he steal the dead man's coffee and how did he know he was here?

  
  
  


___________________________________________

  
  
  
  


Did Jason spot Tim sipping coffee across the street? Yes. Did he decide it’d be funny to see “Maria’s” reaction to Tim instead of him standing next to her? Yes, very much so. So you know what he did? He ran across the street while Maria wasn’t looking and grabbed Tim’s shirt, then he stole his coffee and threw Tim to where he was once standing. And now here we are. 

  
  


Jason was currently hiding in the pizza place, he could see Tim and Maria talking and then he saw them leaving- wait, what? 

  
  


Why were they leaving?! Jason quickly got up from his hiding place and ran out the door only to see...nothing. Yeah, no Tim and Maria left him there. And sure, he has his phone, and he knows his way back, but…Jason really doesn’t want to walk all the way to the manor. Yeah, no thanks. 

So what does Jason do? He calls Alfred. Simple. He doesn’t have an internet connection. He needs to get home but, looks like Jason can’t. Which of course, causes Jason to  _ have _ to walk home. Which Jason still, doesn’t want to do. 

  
  
  


___________________________________________

  
  


What are Marinette and Tim doing? They are currently trying to come up with a plan on how to steal the coffee machine from Wayne Enterprises. Why are Tim and Marinette doing that? Two words. Sleep.  _ Deprivation. _

  
  


Get ready, these two youngsters are about to cause a lot of chaos.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also by the way guess what I realized? The more chapters of ANY story I write, the more chaotic they become.


	9. Ehehehehe we're in danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.....It's me.....the author who put 2 stories on hold and hasn't updated this one since…October-
> 
> I was gonna participate in no-write November but then I just went "I gotta stop putting this off" and here we are with a new chapter full of chaos and coffee (bet y'all thought I was gonna leave this story forever didn't ya? Well nope-)
> 
> Okay, anyways I put two other stories on hold cause my mental health, combined with online school makes me wanna BASH MY HEAD AGAIST A WALL-
> 
> Ahem, enjoy the chapter :/
> 
> Please forgive me for the chapter being short-

The heist to steal the coffee machine started off good and well, but now the building's alarms and sprinklers were going off while two coffee obsessed minors run for their goddamn lives because security is chasing them. 

The first coffee obsessed minor was Marinette, the one currently holding the coffee machine in her arms while she runs like a bat out of hell. The next coffee obsessed minor is Tim, the one who is holding three cups of coffee and two stacks of paper in between his armpit who is also running like a bat out of hell. 

  
  


_ The idea was stupid and they both knew it, yet here they are.  _

  
  


“THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!!” Marinette yelled over the alarm and sprinklers at Tim. 

  
  


“BUT IT SOUNDED SO GOOD AT THE TIME!” Tim responded, his eyes bloodshot due to lack of sleep and adrenaline rush.

“WHERE DO WE ESCAPE?!” Tim asked soon after responding to Marinette. 

  
  


Marinette, sweet, sweet, chaotic,  _ sleep-deprived _ , Marinette, did the most rational thing in her current state of mind. 

  
  


“WE ESCAPE THROUGH THE WINDOW!”

“WHAT?! WE ARE ON THE 16TH FLOOR-”   
  


“YEAH?! WELL YOU EITHER MAN-UP AND JUMP OR WE LOSE THIS COFFEE FOREVER!”

Tim looked at Marinette and at the oncoming window. He took a heavy breath and-

  
  


“LET’S DO IT!”   
  
  


“YEAH!”   
  


  
  


Tim and Marinette both started running  _ faster _ and faster, their legs begging them to stop, but they proceeded to run straight through the window and they jumped to the nearby roof-

  
  


*SPLAT*

  
  


The papers fell out of Tim’s hands and Marinette’s nose hit the  _ stone _ roof. Hopefully it wasn’t broken. (It isn’t) 

  
  


The coffee machine miraculously, was not broken and neither were the cups. But Tim and Marinette both fell asleep and were now passed out on a roof, soaked in water, and high on caffeine. 

  
  
  


_ They woke up ten minutes later and BOLTED the second they were up. _

  
  


_ Don’t do caffeine kids, the caffeine will mess with your sleep schedule...and bloodstream.  _

  
  
  
  


_ ____________________________________________ _

  
  
  
  
  


“They really jumped through the window and survived huh.”   
  


“Yep.”

“And you know this mystery girl, Todd?”

“Mhm.”

“And who is she exactly?”

“She’s like a Tim 2.0”

“Oh my lord, I must hope father is not aware of her existence?”

“Oh he knows, and so does Dick.”   
  


“Todd, this is your fault.”   
  


“WHAT-”

  
  
  
  


____________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, Bruce sat in his office, his home office and wondered how the girl survived that jump, it was easy for Tim because well, ya’know. But how did she survive it? There might be more to this mystery girl than the Waynes know of. But what is she hiding? And- why does she look so familiar? 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eat or drink something if you haven't yet because y'all are important <3
> 
> Bruh, I recently got into the BNHA fandom and lemme tell you something, I JUST WANT A FANFICTION WHERE IZUKU GETS THE VENOM SYMBIOTE, CAN THAT HAPPEN? CAN SOMEONE IN THE BNHA FANDOM MAKE THAT CROSSOVER? I WOULD BUT I'M WRITING 4 FICS AT THE SAME TIME AND I CAN'T.
> 
> Update: I'm gonna write my own VENOM X MY HERO ACADEMIA because no-one else will

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoy this!


End file.
